KP in Halloween Echoes
by Aero Tendo
Summary: This is based on my previous Kim Possible Halloween stories that I have been writing just about every Halloween. Be prepared for a trip down memory lane, with a twist. *evil grin* So if anyone has anything they'd like to see Kim, Ron, Monique, Rose, or anyone else revisit or do something, let me know! :)
1. Chapter 1

**KP in Halloween Echoes**

**AN:** This is based on my Kim Possible Halloween stories that I have been writing every Halloween. So be prepared for a trip down memory lane, with a twist. *evil grin*

**Chapter 1**

Kim is riding with Monique to the mall for a little "girl time" as Monique put it and looks at the ring on her finger, admiring the way it seemed to shine as brightly as it had all those years when Ron put it upon her finger. She had been married for many years now and it had seemed that even married life was just as exciting and rewarding as her years when she was younger. She smiles as she remembers how she met Ron and knew even far back that he was something special. The radio on the car was playing "One more time", which was the very song that had played on the radio as the two of them celebrated their union. She slowly rotates the shiny ring until the diamond embedded into the side so wouldn't break off while fighting a villain or punching some mutant, magic creature or whatever. It wasn't until the song ended that she became aware that Monique was asking her something, "Sorry Monique, what did you say?"

Monique just lets out a soft sigh while giving her a sideways smile, "I was just telling you to stop admiring your wedding ring girl, you're married and have been for a long time. Also, that we're just about there."

Kim smiles at her friend, since she knew that if anyone knew what she'd been thinking about, it would be her as there were few secrets between them. Well, at far as personal ones went. Goverment ones still remained secret and Monique understood the reason for that. "I know Monique, but it all feels so... I don't know, amazing to me. I am married to my childhood friend, my best friend and our bond has gotten even stronger and deeper than I could ever have imagined."

Monique gives her friend a knowing smile, "Kim girl, I don't think your high from being a bride has ever worn off. You still glow whenever we talk about Ron or your marriage." Her smile slowly changes to a grin as a thought occurs to her, "A fact that I am sure is the envy of Bonnie."

Kim rolls her eyes as she remembers her old classmate who ended up being a beautiful model and trophy wife to Junior. All of which she had tried to rub into Kim's face during a recent meeting, "Maybe Monique but let's not talk about her, ok?"

Monique couldn't help ask, "So does she still have that restraining order against you?"

Kim turns her head to look out the window as she sees Monique begin to pull into the parking lot, "Yes, and she had it coming for what she said. I don't tolerate anyone talking smack about my Rose or my family the way she did." She hmphs, "My marriage is way better than hers, our love still young and strong enough to endure anything."

Monique nods as she pulls into a parking spot, "I hear that, and with everything you two went through, every test, all your adventures, you have proved that a thousand times. Heck, even lifetimes over if I may be so bold girlfriend."

Kim rubs her ring as she remembers the adventures that even led to the two of them getting engaged and smiles as she then thinks about the meeting of her past ancestors, "You're so right on all counts Monique."

"Well let's go in and do some shopping, my Club Banana credit card is just itching to be used." Monique says with a mischievous smile on her face. "Maybe they have that new lingerie that the catalog has mentioned was coming out." She gives her a wink as she then adds, "Who knows? Maybe a certain someone might appreciate if you bought something too."

Kim blushes at Monique, "I think the last thing I need is more naughty stuff like that Monique."

Monique does a hip bump as they walk through the automated sliding doors to the mall under a giant, old clock that chimes that it is exactly noon, "I have never heard of you saying that he disliked any of the things you picked to wear." She then laughs as she sees Kim blush deeply and hiss, "We're in public Monique!" She then waves a hand in the air, "Fine, I will behave... until we get back to the car so we can talk about how you are going to put the moves on your Ron tonight."

Kim's eyes go wide and she almost yells, "Monique!" Just before Monique tries to run forward, thinking that she was going to get chased for that comment and instead crashes into a girl, knocking them both to the ground.

Monique groans softly and then says as she brings a hand up to rub her head, "Hey, watch where you're going!"

Monique's eyes snap open as she hears her own voice say back, "That's what my line was going to be old lady!" She can feel her jaw drop as she sees a teenage version of herself still rubbing her head with her eyes closed. She quickly looks up to see Kim, but not her BFF but a much younger Kim was staring a the older Kim that she was used to. Looking at the older Kim she says, "What the bleep is going on Kim!?"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, time for a new Halloween story! I hope you will enjoy this new chapter within the Halloween Universe that I've created. :) If you're familiar with my previous Halloween stories, then you'll probably remember stuff from them. If not, then don't worry as you should still enjoy this story that has a lot going into it. I wish that I had all of the time I need to put all that I want into it before Halloween. I wonder if any of you have anything from my previous stories that you would like to see revisited and expanded upon.

As usual, any and all ideas, thoughts, comments, suggestions, artwork, pillow fights, tickles with a feather and more are always welcome. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The present day Kim looks at her Monique and somehow at the exact same time, both Kim's end up saying, "I wish I knew Monique!" Both Kim's activate their Kimmunicators and say, "Wade, we've got a situation here" before they both look up and say, "Quit that! Quit saying what I am saying!" It was the younger Kim who ends up raising her hand to which the older Kim nods in her go ahead to speak, so the younger one turns to her Kimmunicator and says, "Wade, we're in quite the sitch here. I think I'm looking at Monique and myself, only they are older..." She gives the older one a look as she then adds, "A lot older, from the look of things."

The older Kim growls at the comment before she hears the younger Monique say, "That's what I am wearing in the future? That can't be stylin'!" With the older one saying back, "Hey, you know fashion as well as I do, wait around long enough and old clothes will become popular again, only theses clothes are much more stylin' and popular now then when I was your age."

The older Kim turns to her Monique, "Do you know what year they are from?"

Monique looks at her younger self and nods, "Yes, I'd say about 20 years ago, about right before Halloween too."

The word "Halloween" made the older, Kim's eyes go wide as she had a double thought at the same time that made her brain hurt. "Oooh, my brain hurts" She groaned as she rubs the side of her head. Her thoughts had been 1. This could be another thing from the Halloween dimension/reality or something. 2. If this was a young enough Kim, she would probably about to have her first "haunted house" episode with Ron.

Meanwhile the younger Kim looks at her Wade and hears him say, "Well Kim, I just ran a scan and there is a very weird kind of temporal thing going on in Middleton. I can't get exact details, but judging from what's going on over there, I would have to say that the future and present are colliding for some unknown reason."

The older Kim's Wade says from her Kimmunicator, "Fortunately my instruments are more advanced than they were years 20 ago and I can confirm that it is affecting *only* Middleton and while the temporal effect is playing haywire with my stuff, I am getting the strongest reading from..." He pauses even though he could tell she already knew, "that old house."

The younger Kim realizes something, "Wait, if we are both here at the same time, how can we both be talking to our time period's Wades?"

Young Wade and Older Wade both say at the same time from their Kimmunicators, "Since it affects all of Middleton, it makes sense that each Kim can communicate with the other Wade as long as they both are both living in Middleton, which uh... I guess we are."

At the same time both Kims groan and say, "Oh, brain pain!"

The Moniques both put their hands on their hips with a small tilt to their heads as they say, "This is so weird."

Older Wade says, "Uh-oh..." which makes his Kim look down at him, "What is wrong now Wade?" He lowers his voice and says to her, "It is Ron, Kim."

Older Kim leans in as she so did not want anything happening to her husband and true love, "What? What is it Wade?"

Just a moment later the younger Kim's Ron shows up and says, "Hey Kim!" as he waves automatically to the older Kim before it registers that she was too old to be his Kim and quickly apologizes to her, "Oh, sorry Miss, I thought you were Kim Possible."

The older Kim just smiles as she thinks, "I used to be..." before she realizes what Wade had thought of and says, "Oh No..."

Both Kims turn toward Ron at the same time and he instantly becomes confused at the sight of his partner in crime-fighting and best friend and a older looking version of her. Not that the older one wasn't beautiful in her own way with that hint of maturity to her. It still left Ron totally baffled and in a brief flash of panic he says as he points at the older Kim with a cringe, "Aw no, are we dealing with clones again? Wait, you're not going to start growling and attacking me now are you?"

The older Kim shakes her head, "No Ron, you're not dealing with clones this time. This time you're dealing with the future, I am her, the future her, I meant to say."

Ron steps back as he looks at his Kim and then her before crying out as he never takes his eyes off the older one, not trusting her to be a smart, evil clone just waiting to let his guard down, "KIIIIIMMMMMMM! What is going on?"

The younger Kim walks over to her Ron, "Amp down Ron, she is telling the truth. That's me in the future."

Ron just looks at the older Kim in shock as he says, "I... I thought that she looked like a really beautiful, you know, kinda older you but still... wow!" He misses how his Kim blushes but he doesn't miss how the older one blushes at his words. Ron then spots something shiny on the older Kim's finger and says to her without really thinking, "Oh hey, I see you have a ring on the finger Kim. I wonder who the lucky guy is."

The older Kim quickly covers her ring hand before her younger self can see it, but there is a silent question that lingers between the two of them with their eyes staring at each other, waiting to see who will spill it first.

Just then a young, teenage girl walks out of a nearby store towards the younger Kim and Ron and says, "Mom, I found something I really need to have in the store." She stops when she sees that her "Mom" is not wearing the right clothes and when the older Kim, her mother turns, with the younger one following, she just stops, puts her hand on her hips and says in a loud, frustrating voice, "I suppose I can't go on this adventure too, Mom?"

The older Kim frowns, "Rose, you know I don't want you to be doing this kind of stuff yet. You are far too young to be having an arch-nemesis to worry about!"

Both Moniques cross their arms and say at the same time, "Like mother, like daughter." They then stop and blink before they look at each other.

The younger Kim turns to the older one and mouths, "Mom?" to her and all she gets back is a mouthed, "Later" before seeing her older self, and her daughter argue a little about what she did at her age before the fight was ended by her older self saying they shouldn't be discussing this in public. She then turns her head to look at her Ron to see a confused and worried expression on his face before Rose suddenly turns back to the store she'd just come out of and shouts, "Dad! Something very strange is going on and Mom needs you!"

An older Ron comes out of the store quickly and says, "What? Your mother needs me? What's going..." he trails off as he sees his Kim, and the younger Kim and Ron. He instantly says, "Kim? Are we dealing with clones or time travel again?"

The younger Kim just turns to her Ron in disbelief, "Ron... that guy is an older..."She pauses to look at the older one, spotting his wedding ring on his finger before she continues, "he is an older version of you." Even as she misses how her Ron goes bug-eyed for a moment as he takes in the sight of his newly revealed, older self.

Young Kim watches as her Ron as he goes through the stages, with the first being denial, "Naw, quit pulling my leg KP" then anger, "What do you mean this isn't a joke?" and then as it hits him, "You... You're not kidding are you? Please tell me you are! I'll do anything if you tell me that you really are!" Then before Kim could have said even "Ron", he falls into a depressed state, "Aw man, who am I kidding. You wouldn't lie to me about this. Oh why does this always hafta happen to me?" And then finally, "Ah well, there isn't anything I can do about it so I might as we accept this and move on. Besides, with double the Kim here, this might be resolved in twice the time and then I can have extra Nachos with all the free time! Boo-ya!" With the whole thing taking under two minutes to get through.

The older Ron walks up to his wife and says, "I don't know, did I really take so long to accept things? Because I kinda remember it going quicker than that. She just turns to him and gives him one of those, "I don't think so Ron" type of looks.

The younger Kim observes, "Wow Ron, your older self didn't freak out like you did. You really mature and get more braver."

The older Kim overhears and says, "Ron's overcome a lot of his fears over the years. He still manages to fall back sometimes, but I love him very much no matter what." She smiles a big, warm smile at the very end.

The older Ron sighs as he half-slumps forward, "This is another time travel thing isn't it Kim?"

The older Kim turns towards her husband and nods, "Yes Ron and I think it has something to do with that house again."

The older Ron's eyes go wide, "What? Again?" He then straightens up and says, "Well... No matter what Kim, as long as I have you by my side, I know we'll get through it!"

The younger Ron looks at his older self in surprise and some awe, "Wow... I really do get a lot braver!"

The older Wade says, "Kim, do you really think it has anything to do with the fact that today is Halloween?"

The younger Kim frowns as she hears this, "What could that possibly mean except another night of trick-or-treating with Ron?"

Younger Ron's light up, "Oh! Oh! Wait until you hear what my costume idea is for tonight?"

The older Kim clears her throat, interrupting the younger Ron, "Before you get into that, I need to know. What year is this for you two?"

Younger Ron looks at his Kim with some confusion before he tells her the very date that both older Kim and Ron look at each other as it was the very first Halloween for them, when it all started and led them onto the path in which they would become closer and eventually marry.

While neither younger Kim or Ron understood what the date held in significance for the older versions, they knew enough from the looks upon their faces that it was something big, something... life changing. They wondered what it could be and neither one of them could have guessed that it had something to do with one of the houses they would visit that would lead to the rings and the child, Rose who was their greatest treasure and joy.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I seem to be falling behind on my chapter updates so I will probably have to make this a much shorter story than I'd like. Anyway, what do you think of the interaction between everyone? What do you think of Rose's appearance in this chapter? Ron's sure matured over the years, huh? :)

As usual all thoughts, reviews, ideas, astral projections, Fantom Drive reviews, feelings about girls with mis-matched eyes and more are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**KP in Halloween Echoes**

**AN:** This is based on my Kim Possible Halloween stories that I have been writing every Halloween. Be prepared for a trip down memory lane, with a twist. *evil grin*

**Chapter 3**

The older Monique knew that despite all that they had gone through together to get to where they were, she wouldn't take back a moment of it, or change a thing so she grabs her younger self by the elbow and whispers, "Listen, whatever happens, make sure they go trick-or-treating as usual or the future will get screwed up and their daughter might not get born! You wouldn't want to keep your best friend from that, would you?" The younger Monique looks at Rose and then her parents who looked more mature and happy before she shakes her head as she whispers back, "No, but what's so special about trick-or-treating tonight? They've been doing it since they met, what is different now?"

The older Monique remembers all that Kim had told her about what had happened, the trials they both went through and decides it was too much, and too hard to understand for her younger self. She whispers back with a small smile, "Trust me, after all...if you can't trust yourself, who can you trust?" The younger one just rolls her eyes as the older one knew she would and whispers, "It is one of those complicated, and unbelievable things isn't it?" With the older Monique just nodding in response to the question just before a third voice says, "What are you who talking about in whispers over there?"

They both turn to see the younger Kim walking towards them and at the same time they say, "Nothing much really, just talking about how you two don't seem to have changed much." Neither had thought they would have come up with the exact same excuse, much less at the same time and so they look at each other is surprise.

The younger Kim just rolls her eyes and says before walking off, "I'm walking off before you both start saying 'Jinx, you owe me a soda' in stereo."

Both Moniques say at the same time, "We're not going to say that! That is your thing, not mine!"

The younger Kim just chokes back a laugh while the Moniques glare at her first and then each other as if to say, "How dare you copy me!"

Both Rons turn to look at each other as if curious to see if what was happening to Monique would happen to them as well and they lean away from each other, trying to step away in case proximity was the cause.

Rose just turns and says loudly, " Fine, I guess I will just go see Julia then! At least my best friend doesn't have a problem with me wanting to go on adventures!" She then storms off even as her mother shouts after her, "Rose!" But the older Ron walks up to his wife and puts his hand on her shoulder as he says, "Let her go, you know you can't catch her without your supersuit."

The older Kim turns to her Ron, "But I know you can, will you go Ron? I don't know why, but lately I have this weird feeling whenever I see Julia." She looks down at his chest in thought over her feelings, "It isn't anything in particular that she's said or even done, but my instinct is to be on guard around her."

Ron tightens his fingers on her shoulder as he stares off in the direction Rose had left in, "I know, and to be honest I've felt the same way, like a growing danger but we've known Julia for years and I doubt she'd ever hurt Rose or us."

The younger Kim says to her older counterpart, "Years? Who is this Julia and when did you meet her?"

The older Kim turns to the younger one, "Oh, I can't tell you that without possibly messing up the timeline. That's just basic time travel 101." The younger Kim just sighs, "I get it but tell then, do you remember this happening before? I mean, how does this turn out?"

The older Kim and Ron both got a pit in their stomachs before they say at the same time, "I don't know."

The older Wade speaks up from the Kimmunicator, "I don't remember either so that means either our younger selves had their memories erased at the end of this or..." He trails off as he scratches the back of his head, "This is going to be a traumatically, bad event."

The older Kim turns to Ron, "Ron! Go get Rose right now! This could be about her!" She watches as her husband powers up into full monkey levels, hearing him say to her with determination, "I'll go after Rose. I am not going to let anything or anyone hurt our baby!" With that, Ron leaps up and zooms forward at such a high-speed that it creates a strong wind.

The younger Ron looks after his rapidly disappearing self and says, "Wow! I get faster and better at using my monkey powers!"

The younger Kim looks at her Ron, "Makes sense Ron, as you get older and more experienced, that you would get better and faster with them." She then turns to the older Kim, "Does my supersuit get more advanced by your time?"

The older Wade overhears and says, "Oh yes, I've made huge improvements since your day."

The older Kim says, "And the number of glitches from yours to mine has remained constant."

The two Wades both shout, "Hey! I'm trying!"

The older Monique says, "Don't we have more important things to worry about than glitches? Like, what is causing all this to happen?"

The younger Ron speaks up, "Or somebody! I mean..." He sees everyone looking at him, "Isn't this kinda thing usually the work of some mad scientist or something?" At this point they all look at each other to see that they are thinking the same thing but only the younger Kim and Ron say, "Dr. Drakken"

The younger Kim notices the silence on her older self and says, "What's the sitch? Don't you think it is Drakken too?"

The older Kim nods, "I was thinking the same thing, but what bothers me is if he is behind this... where did he get the technology?" She then turns to her Kimmunicator, "Wade, where would Drakken get the technology to pull something like this off?"

The older Wade types quickly and then when his screen flashes red, he turns to her and says, "According to the computer, there are only three places where he could get time travel ability. "The first was listed as unlikely since it would mean teaming up with Monkey Fist..." The younger Ron cries out, "I knew monkeys were evil!" He then continues, "Anyway, the second is in a deep, secret lab and the third... well, the less I say about that one the better."

The younger Wade's eyes go wide in his home as he realizes what he could be speaking of when he overhears his older self through the still-active Kimmunicator with his Kim, "No way..." he whispers to himself.

The older Kim nods to Wade, "Gotcha Wade, so the most likely one is that secret lab since that is more his thing. Give my younger self the coordinates, I have to go after my daughter to see if she's ok."

The younger Ron says, "Wow Kim!" to which both Kims say, "Thanks Ron"

The older Kim says, "Ok, this is going to take some getting used to."

The older Monique walks towards them, "I believe I have a solution."

The two Kims and Ron look towards Monique as she then says, "The younger Kim isn't married, right? And you..." She points to the older one, "are married so why don't we just go with Kim and Mrs. Kim? It would solve everything."

The younger Monique shouts, "Hold up, I have got to know something! Did Kim and Ron really marry and have a daughter?"

The older Monique nods, "Yes, and since there are two of us as well. How about I go as Moni and you stick with Monique?"

Monique just shrugs, "Sounds fine with me, Moni the old."

Moni glares at her younger self, "You do realize that you just called yourself old?"

Monique groans at the burn that she'd just given herself, "Ok, I get it. Now leave me alone."

Moni leans in and whispers, "Remember, make sure they go or the future will seriously get wrecked and evil will destroy two worlds."

Monique looks at her with a puzzled expression, "Two? You know what? Nevermind. I don't even want to know! I'll do my best if you just leave me alone."

Moni nods in satisfaction and walks off as she says, "Good luck"

Monique just waves without saying anything to her as she thinks, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Moni walks up to her friend, "So "Mrs. Kim... what should we do now? You're the expert in these things right?" She turns to Moni and says, "When it is fighting crime or some super-science thing, sure. But Halloween magic? There is only one place for us to go to get answers." Moni brings her fingers to her forehead, rubbing them in small circles, "Don't tell me, it is going to be that house again." "Afraid so Moni." Answers Mrs. Kim aka Kim Stoppable.

Moni and Mrs. Kim head off to go to the house while Kim, Ron, Monique, and Wade on the Kimmunicator watch them leave. Eventually Ron says, "Wow Kim, you look very beautiful even all grown up." Kim blushes deeply and turns to hide it even though Monique catches it and smiles.

Kim brings up the Kimmunicator after she has the blushing under control, "Wade, any idea where Drakken is?"

Wade says, "Surprisingly, he is in town right now visiting his mother." Kim is surprised and asks, "What about Shego?"

Wade brings up an image that fills half the screen, "Well... She's out trick or treating, but instead of candy, she is getting money from the adults at the houses or her "trick" is that she blasts their house."

Kim sighs, "And let me guess, the police are on the way."

Wade nods, "You got it."

Ron peeks in, "So if it isn't Drakken or Shego, then who is it?"

Monique remembers her promise and taps Ron on the shoulder, "Who cares? Don't you two have something to do tonight? I seem to remember you telling me that it is a tradition for you two."

Ron's eyes go wide, "That's right! Trick or treating!" He turns to Kim, "C'mon! Are you as jazzed up as I am? I've got the most awesome costume for us!"

Kim smiles as she thinks about how Ron could always cheer her up with his antics, "Yeah, I actually am kinda looking forward to it for a change."

Monique clasps them both on the shoulder, "Great! And don't forget to come by to my party afterwards."

Kim and both Ron nod to her before Kim says, "But..." Ron interrupts with a "Aw man, not the 'but' thing." Kim glares at him for a moment before she continues, "I feel weird letting our older counterparts try to solve this. What if they need our help?" As if reaching a decision, "Come on Ron, let's follow them." She grabs Ron by the wrist and pulls him away from Monique.

Monique shouts, "You two better go trick or treating, I don't want to be hearing Ron complaining all night about not getting any candy or breaking tradition junk."

Ron whines, "you wouldn't let that happen, would you Kim?" before he is dragged out of earshot for Monique.

Monique huffs as she puts her hands on her hips, "Well I tried my best." She then imagined her older self yelling at her for not trying harder and letting the future of the world get so screwed up. She does a heavy sigh before starting to run after them, "Hey wait up you two!"

Meanwhile at that same moment, Ron Stoppable aka father of Rose Stoppable catches up with his daughter just as she reaches the house of her friend, Julia.

Rose turns as Ron clears his throat, "Rose, you've upset your mother by running off like that and you know how Halloween is a special night."

Rose rolls her eyes, "Yeah, I know. It is the night you proposed to Mom on."

Ron puts on his serious face, "It so much more than that. Halloween is a night that connects two worlds, one full of magic and creatures both cool and terrifying at the same time. Everything you've ever heard about monsters, magic and Halloween is true."

Rose turns her head as she puts her arms up in front of her, "Yeah, yeah..." At that moment, a face of a boy she was certain she had never met flashes in front of her eyes. "Dean...?" She says without realizing it.

Ron looks at her with a puzzled expression, "Yeah Rose?"

Rose shakes her head but couldn't shake the name "Dean" lingering in the back of her mind for some reason even as she found it hard to recall that face again for some reason. She frowns at her father, "Just leave me alone tonight dad, I just want to hang out. Why don't you and mom just go have your Halloween Anniversary or something and leave me be?"

Ron looks hurt as he says, "What about trick-or-treating?"

Rose shakes her head as she can't get rid of the name in her head that seems to pulse with a life of its own, as if matching every beat of her heart. "I getting too old for that dad, and don't you think you are too?"

Ron clutches at his chest, "Oh! My own daughter! Why don't you just get a stake and drive it through me like you would a vampire?"

Rose regretted the pain but she was still a bit upset and turns her back to him, "Show me a stake..." She hears Ron leap away from her and she turns to see his glowing self disappear into the darkness and she says, "Sorry dad..." fully regretting her words now.

Watching from the window was Rose's best friend, Julia who she had not gotten to see much of for a whole week since she had been under the weather or something. She had even refused to see her until she got better, which was apparently tonight of all nights.

Julia brings her hand up and sees the dark lightning flowing between her fingers, "Too bad my powers faded so quickly last time, now they seem to be so strong. I guess they needed a year to recharge or something. Now I can show my best friend this totally awesome secret that I've been practicing all week to master." She tells herself in her thoughts.

Her eyes go dark as she thinks about she could use her powers to rule Halloween and a dark smile creeps onto her face before they turn to Rose, "And you my friend can help me towards that goal."

* * *

**AN:** Well this has been an interesting chapter huh? I've been sick lately so that's delayed my writing. It seems that it is very annoying to have doubles running around, even if they are your future selves. What do you think? Lol! So what did you think of the parents instincts about Julia, despite what they knew about her? What do you think about what Drakken and Shego are up to on Halloween? Poor Rose, she seems to really regret her words, I bet all of you readers have said/done things that you wished you could immediately take back with your parents, huh? What do you think of Julia's secret training? Is Rose in danger?

As usual all thoughts, reviews, ideas, votes, song suggestions (I thought about song "Hillary Duff: Beat of my heart" at one part of this chapter for example to really make it zip. Can you guess where?) and many more are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**KP in Halloween Echoes**

**AN:** This is based on my Kim Possible Halloween stories that I have been writing every Halloween. Be prepared for a trip down memory lane, with a twist. *evil grin*

**Chapter 4**

Kim moves as stealthly as she can behind her older counterpart, knowing that one slip-up and she would know that she was being followed and that was very difficult to do with the two she had following behind her at even greater distance. She knew Ron might cause a noise in his usual style and Monique was untrained so she had to go further back and follow Ron. She hoped that she would not regret having them come along and while neither of the older versions seemed aware of them. She couldn't help but feel like she was missing something. Something important and it irritated her that she didn't know know what. All she could do was follow and hope that the answers would come on their own soon enough.

Moni turns to her friend Kim Stoppable as they continue on their way, "I know I haven't been with you to that house but I remember that last Halloween when that female Monkey Fist showed up and everything became intense but don't you think we should tell your younger self about it? About any of it?"

Mrs. Kim shakes her head, "No, it is too risky. It might change things where Ron and I don't get together or the bad guy succeeds with Rose. I am just not willing to risk it. Besides, I didn't hear you arguing about the Moni name, or did you forget that was the name of the vampire version of you?"

Moni groans, "Girl, I was just getting over the nightmares of back then but the one thing I can't be upset about then is meeting Moni because you have to admit... she was very cool."

Mrs. Kim smiles a bit, "Yes, I will admit that but so are you. You helped saved my daughter Rose in a way no one really expected."

Moni looks rather pleased with herself, "Yeah, I rocked didn't I girlfriend?

Kim didn't know what they were talking about as she was far back enough to keep from thinking she was being followed. It was hard to think of ways to keep yourself from knowing you were being followed, but since she knew that the future self had no memories of today's events, she figured that she was safe.

Kim turns to follow them as they head towards the older reaches of Middleton, thinking that there wasn't much out this way but there were still enough people out here to warrant trick-or-treaters, so naturally that would have meant that the two of them would be coming out this way too.

Monique says to Ron, "Do you have any idea where we are heading?"

Ron nods, "Yeah, this is supposed to be along the way to one of the best candy giving areas for all of Middleton! I was going to take KP this way so we could rock in getting all our candy!"

Monique mutters to herself, "Why did you ever ask such a question, when you should'da have known the type of answer you'd be getting, foolish girl."

Ron continues to ramble on about all the places he was going to get candy from and about the huge haul that he was expecting to get that year.

Kim follows them up to a old home that she didn't know, but then she wasn't expected to know every home in Middleton, could she? She stops and waits for Ron and Monique to catch up, which they do soon enough even as her older self talks with the older Monique about something that was out of her hearing range. She wishes she was dealing with a loud, ranting Drakken and not two, soft voiced women such as their older selves so she could at least hear what was being said more easily.

Monique whispers, "So what are they doing? Any idea why they decided to come here?"

Kim just shakes her head in a "No" while never taking her eyes off them before Mrs. Kim turns away from Moni to knock on the door.

Meanwhile as Mrs. Kim Stoppable is rapping at a door, Rose is knocking at her friend Julia's house and looks up to see her mother, "Hello Mrs. Oni, is Julia in?"

The woman smiles a bit at the sight of her daughter's friend, "Yes, she's in her room. Oh, and you're practically family you know. You can call me Annie you know."

Rose just smiles back, "Sure thing Mrs. Oni"

Mrs. Oni just rolls her eyes as she tries to keep from laughing, "You know the way, or do you need me to see you to her room?"

Rose shakes her head, "I know the way even if I had my eyes closed."

Mrs. Oni was not one to pass up a challenge, "Very well then, let's see if you do." She pulls out a blindfold from somewhere, "Hold still" she says as she puts it over Rose who let her do it without a struggle. "Now go to her room and if you can make it to her door without running into anything, I will give you two a plate of freshly cooked Halloween cookies."

Rose grins as she says, "That sounds like enough reason to get there safely to me." Without waiting, she walks forward, avoiding any tables, lamps, hanging pictures on the walls and manages to make it to Julia's door without so much as even brushing against anything. She feels Mrs. Oni taking the blindfold off, "I told you I could do it." She proudly declares.

"I had faith that you could" Mrs. Oni says and leans down to kiss Julia on the top of her head. "Now go on in while I retrieve the cookies." She turns and walks off while Rose knocks at the door to her friend's room.

The door opens slowly for Rose to reveal her best friend Julia wearing her black stealth suit, only it seemed to be having an almost purple-black glow around it like the way blacklighting seemed to look. She guesses that Julia had added some blacklighting to her stealth suit to look more creepy and evil because it was Halloween since the invisible option wasn't too useful for anything but sneaking around.

Rose whistles, "Nice... you look really wicked in that. I love the lighting effects you've added and the lightning effect from the hands are a nice touch too."

Julia's grin turns very big and wicked, "Thanks! I knew that if anyone would understand, that you would and because you're my best friend you're the first person I am sharing this with."

Rose circles her friend, seeing the other changes that had been made to the stealth suit. Little lines that looked like arcane writings that had a soft glow to them and some parts looked like chainmail but without the sounds of metal. "I think you're going to win first prize for sure at Sonnie's costume party."

Julia giggles on the edge of cackling, "Oh, I hope to do far more than that. I want to rule at that party!"

Rose thinks her friend is joking around and getting into character. "Yeah, I think you just might do it!"

Julia smiles to her best friend, "With your help, there'll be no one at the party who can keep me from doing it too!"

Rose laughs, "Yeah, what are best friends for?"

There is some knocking at the door at that moment and that's when Mrs. Oni walks in with a plate full of Halloween cookies. "Here are the cookies I promised."

Rose picks up two cookies, one is shaped like a bat while the other is shaped like a pumpkin. "Thanks Mrs. Oni!" She says before taking a bite out of the pumpkin even as Julia picks up a cookie and thanks her mother too.

Mrs. Oni leaves the plate of cookies on the bed and leaves them alone while Julia turns towards the window, hearing something with her eyes glowing black and the lines on her costume glow more in a bright but darkly purple kind of way, all of which fade quickly as Rose finishes eating her first cookie and says, "Julia, I'm so glad you got over your cold in time to hang out with me this Halloween. Otherwise I'd have to be hanging out with my parents and hear again just how "ugh" special this night is."

Julia turns to her friend with a smile, "Yeah, I know... you've told me how they keep telling you how special it is because that's the day they got engaged on."

Rose swallows the bite of the bat that she'd taken before she says, "They way they tell it, they had saved the world or something the day they got engaged."

Julia shrugs, "Well grown-ups are a strange lot. Just look at our parents for further proof of that."

Rose laughs, "Yeah, there aren't any stranger ones than our parents."

Julia grabs a bag and hands it to Rose, "Oh, here is your costume. Go try it on in the bathroom and tell me what you think, ok?"

Rose still smiling nods and walks off to the bathroom and gives a knock to see if anyone was in there first.

The door opens slowly before Mrs. Kim and her Moni to reveal a woman in a very old, western style of clothing.

Monique whispers to Kim, "Did you see her costume? She looks like a prarie woman or something."

Kim, Ron and Monique watch as the woman invites them in, with Kim's eyes narrowing in suspicion as she they walk in as if they had no care in the world.

Ron gets shivers down his spine, "Wow, that was weird."

Monique looks to Ron, "What was? Are you talking about her costume choice?"

Ron shakes his head, "No, it feels like I've met that woman before but I know that I've never met her. It gave me the chills."

Monique shrugs it off, "Maybe she's someone you will meet. After all it seems like we're a mix of the present and future."

Kim frowns as Monique's words nagged at her. If Monique was right, then wouldn't that mean that the woman had lived there in their time as well? But the problem was that it looked so old and run down that it practically looked like it should be one of the houses protected by the Middleton Historical Society.

Ron looks at a list from his pocket and then at the house, "Hey! that house is on my list for the best candy!"

Kim sternly says, "Not now Ron! We should figure out why my future self went here, of all the places in Middleton.

Kim moves forward to follow after her older self up to the house with Ron and Monique by her side. At the first window that they come up to, Kim tries to peer in but for some reason, she couldn't see in very well so she sneaks over to the door and puts her hand on the door handle to open it.

Rose steps out of the bathroom and walks to her best friend's room where the door is wide open and sees Julia patiently waiting for her. She stops at the entrance and does a pose, "So... what do your think?"

Julia looks over friend at the door, all dressed up in a very tight, black cat costume with a long tail that had writings in it to make it act as if it were a real cat's tail. The ears were similarly embedded with her power to seem real, after all. She wanted her friend to look her best when they went to the party. "You look, if I may borrow from your bag. Just so "Purrrrr-fect" Rose" before she bursts out laughing.

Rose smile as she walks up quickly and gives her friend a big hug, "Thanks Julia, I just love the costume! Even the whiskers are so good that they feel as if they are real on my face."

Julia decides to play with her feline friend, petting her on the head to which Rose purrs until she pulls her hand away. Looking at her wrist, a clock appears in the suit for a moment and she gasps, "We're going to be late for the party if we don't leave right away!"

Julia runs out the to the front of her house before realizing that Rose wasn't with her and then she spots her and shouts, "Rose! What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation? C'mon! Let's go!"

Rose opens the second floor window and perches on the window still for a moment before leaping down next to Julia, landing almost perfectly like a cat would. She then stands up and together they run down the block to Sonnie's house where the party was already going on with loud music, spooky sounds piped through speakers, and the occassional scream of some girl either in fun or fear from something going on.

The both of them walk up to the door and without even bothering to ring the doorbell (which probably wouldn't have been heard over the loud music anyway) and swing open the dooor.

Kim peers in through the open door of the old, spooky-looking house and sees that it looked like a normal enough place with the ones she'd been following nowhere in sight but there was a candle light at the end that seemed to lead to the back. So the trio cautiously make their way towards the light and come around to see... nothing. There was a candle sitting on a table with no one there.

Suddenly there were voices coming from another doorway and they were quickly approaching so Kim grabs Monique and dives under the table with Ron quickly following her.

Kim then hears her older self talking to someone, and then hears someone she wasn't familiar with say, "No, I haven't seen nor heard from her. To be honest, I was surprised to see you at the door."

Mrs. Kim lets out a sigh, "Normally I would have stayed away from the house for Rose's sake but with time acting all loopy. I just couldn't help wonder if this is another Halloween reality related thing."

The other voice Kim didn't know then asks her older self , "Loopy? What's been happening?"

Mrs. Kim leans against the edge of the table with only the table cloth barely hiding Kim and the others underneath. "Well, I ran into my younger self from _before_ I went through everything that set me on the path to realizing that my bond with Ron goes so much deeper than mere friendship, or even best friend..." She rocks the table a little as she squirms, "He is my true soul mate, the keeper of my heart now and forever."

Kim who had heard everything from her future self was blushing more deeper and brightly than Rudolf the Red-nosed Reindeer's nose could ever light up even as Monique just quietly observed her friend's reaction before looking at Ron to see his eyes as big as saucers, his own head as red as a tomato and his jaw looked liked it was practically off the hinges.

The other voice surprises everyone under the table when the other says, "Oh, you don't have to convince me how special Ron is, he is the reason I came to Middleton all those years ago after meeting him, but who knew that he would be the one to start the Possible family in Middleton so that he could have you, his soulmate?"

Kim whips her head up fast and hits her head on the bottom of the table, asking him silently, "What did you DO Ron?" Neither the pain of her head hitting the table nor the fact that it alerted the others in the room that they were under there even registered as she wanted to know if Ron had betrayed her heart somehow. And all her Ron could do is say, "I don't know what she's talking about! That's future stuff!"

Mrs. Kim pulls back the table cloth and shouts in a loud, stern voice that only a Mother of a teen could pull off. "What? What are all of you doing here? Wait... just how long have you all been here?"

Monique speaks up as she could see that her two friends had fallen silent, "We were under here when you two walked in. So... we kinda heard everything girlfriend."

Mrs. Kim's eyes go huge in surprise before she shakes her head, "Kim, whatever you heard. Know that Ron has never done anything but stayed loyal and loving towards you, I mean me, I mean us!"

The woman steps up and says, "What she says is true. I met Ron because he was searching for Kim and when he disappeared on me, I followed him to Middleton to see if he was ok. It was here in Middleton that I met, and fell in love with my husband, who is not Ron."

Kim turns to look at her with questioning eyes, "Then what..."

The woman smiles at Kim, "What did I mean by my earlier words? You see, I am the very *first* of the Possible line from which all Possibles have come from."

Kim's jaw drops for a moment, "What?" She then looks at Ron, "You mean, he started the Possible line, my Ron? Without...?"

The woman laughs, "Yes, without ever doing anything other than popping in, saving my life, and giving me a new life inadvertantly by the sudden way he departed." She looks at the young Ron, "I owe him so much in gratitude but love him? No, he has only one person on his mind and in his heart. You, Kim Possible."

Kim looks at Ron as if somehow he would or could confirm her words and somehow, she could see in his eyes that he truly did care for her. She also knew that her future self was married to Ron and had heard her own future self's words about how truly, deeply she cared for her husband. It left no doubt in her mind and heart that Ron would never, ever betray her heart.

Meanwhile back at the party, another thing was about to happen that would change everything for Rose.

Julia looks around, feeling the power surging within her being as she looked around, seeing the large crowd of people from her school. People that she knew, others that she didn't know, some that she called a friend, but none of that mattered. All that mattered that she was there with her best friend, who she had under her control through the stuff in her costume and together she felt that they would rule the school as the most popular girls and then, who knows where they could go?

She never really fit any kind of clique in her school, while her best friend Rose was the smart, popular one in many ways like her own mother. It was a mystery to her why such people in such different worlds seemed to meet, much less become friends, but a part of her deep inside was glad. She just wished people could understand that they didn't need to fall into groups, they they could be themselves and still be happy. Happy like she is now and that was why she was going to share her newfound powers and abilities just like she knew Rose would want to. She just wished she understood this growing feeling of control within her, but she guessed that it was just her feelings about all the power that she had that night and was afraid of getting out of hand, but that was why she had Rose by her side.

Rose felt weird but at the same time she could see everyone having fun at the party and no one seemed to care or notice that anything was out of the ordinary so she just figured that it was the usual streangeness of a night like Halloween, where like her mother once told her, "Anything can happen within the magic of Halloween."

A darkness flows from Julia as the purple lights on her suit seemed to pulse with every foot of darkness that seemed to flow through the room and increased exponentially in speed and size until it had engulfed everything and everyone, save Rose and Julia.

Rose shakes her head, fighting an instinct to meow and instead looks at her friend, "Julia? What's going on?" She asks before a small "meow" escapes her lips.

Julia turns her head to smile at Rose, "I am making things better for us at school." She says with eyes blacker than coal.

Rose backs up a few steps, "Julia! What's going on with you? Your... your eyes are black!"

Julia raises her hands with black lightning flowing from her fingers, "I don't know how, but I have powers like your father! I can do so much with them, help people see the wrongs of society, I can be their leader!"

Rose almost steps back again before something about those words made a chill flow through her body, and she felt a pain in her heart. "That doesn't sound like something my dad would say."

Julia looks at Rose as the blackness fades to normal eyes, "Can't you see? I am trying to make the world a better place for everyone, for us..." Her eyes grow black again, "and for me so I don't have to live in the shadows anymore!"

Rose could see her friend and something else, far more darker as well and she feared what this meant for her friend. She then noticed that she could feel the cat ears moving , "This isn't just any costume is it Julia?" She asks as she brings a hand up to her ears, feeling as if they were a part of her, and her other hand felt the tail with similiar results.

Julia shrugs casually, "So I enhanced them with some magic spells to make them more realistic, what is the harm in that? You didn't complain and I think you've really gotten into character."

Rose's cheeks grew a little warm as she had to admit that she still felt like playing the role of the happy cat for her but she still had enough brains to realize that something was wrong, very wrong. The words she was hearing from her best friend didn't sound like her friend but more like the words of someone who was becoming a villain like in those stories that she would remember hearing whenever her parents would tell her their adventures as a child to get her to bed. It was those very stories that made her want to have the same kind of exciting adventures that they had but now that it was slowly dawning on her because of the magic's effects that were fighting her, she was coming to realize that there were down sides to having adventures like that.

Julia looks around with a smile that was beginning to look more evil than the usual, friendly self that she was used to Rose before she says, "Just look around my friend, this is a start of something wonderful and we can accomplish it together!"

Rose does look around with a worried mind and a sad heart as she could see that she was slowly losing her classmates to the influence of Julia's dark power, her friend Julia was changing into something... someone she had hoped to fight but with Julia at her side. She didn't want to end up fighting her best friend. In short, as her father would sometimes say, "This is wrong-sick" whenever there was something too bad to describe adequately.

Rose doesn't realize it but as her mind clears, the magical writings on the ears and tail begin to disappear with her own power from within overcoming them. She clenches her hands into tight fists and stands straight, "No!" She shouts, getting the attention of everyone around them at the party. She didn't care if everyone was watching her, but she had to try... try to save her friend from falling down that dark path.

Julia and everyone stares at her, with only Julia blinking as everyone's eyes were filled with a dark shadow over the whites. "No? What are you saying? That you don't want to make the world a better place with me?"

Rose shakes her head side to side with her hair flying about with the ears barely hanging on and the tail lays limply over rear. "No! I want to work with you to help make the world a better place like my parents did more than anything but not like this! Please Julia, don't do it, not like this!"

Julia looks at her friend with shock and steps back, the blackness creeping over her eyes as another emotion fills her, "What? Then how are we going to do it? I thought you wanted the same things as me!" She flares up a bit with black energy coursing between her fingers like a live current.

Rose cries out in a plea, "I do want to make the world a better place with my best friend by my side, you know that! I just don't think it is right to control people the way you are doing it! No matter the reasons, you shouldn't ever hurt or control another and somewhere inside you, I know you feel the same!"

Julia's eyes return back to normal for a minute as she looks at her friend sadly from the plea, almost as if silently pleaing back at her before her eyes and face change into rage, tears forming at the corners of her eyes and she screams, "Fine! I'll release everyone but this is the last favor I do for you my ex-friend!" All the blackness flows back into her like a vacuum on mega-high and she runs out the door as she wipes the tears from her eyes, not even noticing that the is hovering off the ground with blackness under her feet like a black, inky cloud.

Rose doesn't even notice as the ears and tail fall off her with a light glow around her own body in the shape of a monkey, with her glowing tail swishing sadly as she shouts, "Julia! Wait! Come back! I am still your best friend!" She reaches out with a hand to try and grab her friend as she runs after her but Julia becomes engulfed in the blackness and disappears , along with her just as her fingers were about to touch her shoulder.

Rose stands there in the middle of the street, gazing at the emptiness and wondering what will happen next.

Meanwhile strange things were beginning to happen at the house as Kim looks around, "What... What's going on?" Everything was beginning to become different and that's then she heard Monique cry out, "Kim! Look at us!" Kim spins to see Monique and Ron both becoming transparent, losing color as if they were becoming ghosts.

Mrs. Kim quickly activates her Kimmunicator, "Wade! Something is happening to our younger selves!"

Wade nods, "I know, I was just talking to my younger self and watched it begin to happen too! Near as I can tell, the temporal energies that created the whole situation is beginning to undo itself and I think everyone is going back to their proper place and times now. At least, that's what I *hope* is going on because I don't want to disappear into nothing after them!"

Mrs. Kim looks at her younger self, "Isn't there anything we can do?"

Wade shakes his head, "Not in the time left, it is accelerating even more now as it gets closer to..." His eyes go wide, "Kim! That moment at the house for the first time for you and Ron is almost upon us!"

"Thanks Wade, it is ok then." She then turns off the Kimmunicator and leans forward to be eye to eye with Kim, "You don't know it yet, but if all goes well you will end up like me. Just promise me one thing, will you Kim?"

Kim looks at her older self and nods, "I promise."

Mrs. Kim just smiles, "Be truthful to yourself and remember, Ron..." She looks at the younger Ron for a moment before looking back to her younger self, "Is so way beyond my best friend, and when you realize that. Your future will be brighter and stronger than you could _ever_ imagine, and believe me I know what you've imagined Kim."

Kim turns to look at Ron as Monique crosses her arms and says, "I figured that out ages ago..." before the three of them disappear completely.

Mrs. Kim turns to the woman beside her and says, "I keep hearing that Katherine, do you really think we were meant to be?"

Katherine just puts her hands on her shoulders and looks her right in the eyes, "Kim, I have absolutely no doubt that you were destined to be with Ron. He is your yin to your yang, the completion of the missing halves of each other's hearts and souls."

Mrs. Kim blushes and smiles, "Thanks, well, I better go now and find my husband and daughter."

Katherine nods and says with a warm smile, "Well bring them over anytime, especially your daughter. I'd love to see how the next generation is coming along."

Mrs. Kim smiles at her, "She's coming along but she is a bit stubborn."

Katherine laughs, "That's just a natural trait of Possible women, starting with me. Sorry about that." She smiles big in a not really sorry kind of way at the last part.

Mrs. Kim just shrugs and says, "No big" before the two of them break out laughing.

Meanwhile back in the past Kim and Ron were just outside their final house of the night and approaching it. Kim frowns as she couldn't remember something but it _felt_ important and when she turns towards Ron she catches him for a moment with the moonlight hitting him and she feels her cheeks warm as she couldn't understand why but at that moment, he looked so... handsome. She has to turn her head so he wouldn't see and loses her chance to say anything for a few moments later they were at the house.

Ron on the other hand was looking for his wife and Monique, first at the mall and then at their home before he thinks, "Duh! I should just call her and ask her where she is." He calls Kim on his Ronmunicator and says, "Hey Kim, Rose went to her friend Julia's house and I'm looking for you. So... uh, where are you?"

Mrs. Kim looks at her relative from the past and smiles as she answers her husband, "Just hanging out with the beginning of my family, no big. Where are you calling from?"

Ron sighs for a moment, "I have been looking for you. I looked at the mall and home but no luck. I should have guessed that you'd visit Katherine, especially with all the Halloween time mixing-uppy stuff going on."

Mrs. Kim smiles a bit to herself as she remembered that no matter how long they were together, what they'd been through, he would always be the innocent boy that became an big kid-hearted man who won her heart against all odds and she was glad for it as she had never, once, for a second regretted or had another thought about her decision to be with him. She couldn't have asked for a finer man than Ron.

Ron looks around for a moment as he thinks about what to say before he finally asks, "So... uh, do you just want to meet back at home then?"

Nodding a bit as she answers, "Sure thing Ron, I'll meet you there as soon as I can."

Ron leans in to whisper, "It won't be soon enough my love."

Mrs. Kim blushes as Ron's whisper was still loud enough to be heard by Katherine before she says with a smile and sultry whisper back, "Same here Ron, and when I see you... I'll have a gift for you." She hears a "Booyah" from Ron before the connection closes. Turning to Katherine she starts to stammer before Katherine raises her hand and says softly, "Go already, you don't want to keep him waiting do you?" She breaks into a big smile and says, "No way!" She then runs to the door as she shouts, "Have a good Halloween!" and almost slams the door on the way out.

Katherine just smiles and shakes her head as she whispers to herself, "Ron is one lucky guy to have her."

Ron is patiently _(although just barely)_ waiting for his wife to come home so he could get he gift. Even though he didn't know what it was, he had a fairly good idea that it would leave going "guhhhh" afterwards. When finally the door latch turns and he runs towards the door, stopping before he would collide with it and he didn't want that to happen _again_, five times was more than enough times.

The door opens to reveal his daughter with a look that she was in deep thought until she saw her father and says with a knowing smirk, "Expecting mom again? You know I can still see the cut on your head from the last time you hit the door."

Ron tries to play it off as he says, "Me? No... I'm not eager to see your mother again and I certainly wasn't going to hit the door again."

Then a voice from behind Rose says, "Really Ron? Has the magic gone out of our marriage already?"

Rose walks into her home and says as then she heads straight to her room, "Ugh, I so don't want to see this again. I'll be in my room."

Kim giggles as she walks into the house while Ron quickly says, "Wait! Uh... um, you got the wrong idea! I love seeing you! I really was going to run into the door again!" She just smiles as she then says, "Well then I guess I will give you your gift after all." She wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a very deep, very passion, and very loving kiss in which both her and Ron did the leg kick behind them.

When the kiss breaks Ron says, "G-guuuuuh..." before his brain kicks in and he smiles at his beautiful wife.

Rose rolls her eyes as she can still hear her parents just before she walks into her room and shuts the door. As soon as the door is shut, she sighs as whispers to herself, "What am I going to do? I can't tell them how my best friend in the whole world almost went all evil and tried to take over the school and probably over the world, she wasn't sure as some of the night still seemed a bit fuzzy to her. She whispers to herself, "Can I save my best friend from herself?" She falls backwards onto the bed and lets out a heavy sigh, wondering just how she was going to to that when she didn't even understand her friend's powers.

She closes her eyes and falls asleep, only to begin a dream where she was in some land where she could see dragons flying, vampires, and other magical or mythical creatures all around her but then something black washed over them and she could see them all change into terrifying versions of themselves and they all seemed fixated on her. It grew darker and darker until all she could see by was the moon's light which shone like a spotlight before her. Then, the most scary thing she ever saw stepped into the light, it was her friend, cast in shadows with black tentacles that were the source of everything and everyone being taken over. Then her friend says something but she can't hear it as her heart is beating too loudly in her ears and then someone steps into the moonlight's edge and it looks like a guy, a very handsome, though now frighteningly twisted guy. She wakes up with a start as and whispers a single name and wonders why it feels so important as well as why she feels as if she had met him before though she couldn't remember ever having done so. She whispers aloud to the darkness in her room, "Who is he?"

* * *

**AN:** Well it is nice to know that my final chapter never got uploaded for Halloween and since I've been so busy, I never realized it until now. So I'd like to apologize to all my readers. I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter and can guess who she whispered at the end. The dream seems like a bad omen for the *next* Halloween chapter doesn't it? So what do you think of this chapter? What did you think of Kim, Ron, and Monique's roles? Will their marriage remain the same now that they met their younger selves? What do you think of Rose and Julia's journey through this? Can they ever go back to where they were, or are they destined to become mortal enemies because of the power that is corrupting her?

As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, story plots, rumbling terrasaur, drawings of Julia in her new powerful form, and much more are always welcome.


End file.
